Estrelas à noite
by merybeckett
Summary: [SR][ONESHOT]«Nunca imaginariam que essa seria apenas uma das muitas coicidências que os unia. Eles eram como lua e estrela, uma inconstante e outra constante, a estrela sempre ao seu lado.»


Ele não era exactamente o modelo de rapaz ideal. Cabelos castanhos claros num corte colegial, olhos que se aproximavam do tom mel nas noites antecedentes à lua cheia e uma face longa e franzina, de um tom pálido doentio que o fazia parecer indefeso. Na realidade, o que o tornava bonito aos olhos das pessoas era a sua capacidade para amar. Remus Lupin sempre deixou bem claro que, apesar de se transformar num monstro todas as noites de lua cheia, a sua bondade e amor aumentavam, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava ser. Muitas das vezes debatia-se nos braços dos amigos após sofrer a transformação de lobisomem para humano. Fraco, as roupas rasgadas e sujas e com a pele e cabelos ensanguentados, Remus abraçava-se sobretudo a Sirius, chorando até adormecer de cansaço. Embora James estivesse junto a eles, era Sirius que ele abraçava. Os dois estavam ligados mesmo enquanto Lupin se transformava em lobisomem, já que Sirius adquiria a sua forma animaga de cão negro e tentava comunicar com o lobo através de latidos. Muitas das vezes ficava ferido, mas o Cruel sempre permanecia ao lado do seu amigo, entendia que ele não podia lutar contra o animal dentro de si.

Por vezes brincavam com essa coicidência, isto é, o facto deles se transformarem ambos em membros da família canina. Nunca imaginariam que essa seria apenas uma das muitas coicidências que os unia. Eles eram como lua e estrela, uma inconstante e outra constante, a estrela sempre ao seu lado. Apesar de James ser o seu melhor amigo, era Remus que lhe alumiava os caminhos. A amizade deles não era mais senão um universo, infinita e em expansão. Não era uma relação quase-irmãos, como acontecia entre Sirius e James, era algo que, apesar de inexplicável, parecia demasiado óbvio para ser comparado. Era como dizer que o mar é verde, ou azul, ou laranja, porque na realidade ele é incolor, mas adquire essas cores aos nossos olhos.

Essa noite estava estrelada. De tal modo que quase nem era necessária a luz de uma lamparina para iluminar os caminhos da floresta proibida. Como sempre, Sirius e Remus voltavam de um castigo que lhes infligiu a busca de uma rara espécie de plantas na floresta. No dia anterior, Black decidira estragar um lindo momento entre James e Lily que consistiu exactamente em encantar uma enorme quantidade de baratas e ratos e levá-los aos pés da ruiva. Nem mesmo o namorado conseguiu acalmar a sua fúria nem persuadi-la em não dar detenção a Sirius e Remus, que aparecera no sitio errado à hora errada. Pettigrew não fora acusado porque nos últimos dias tinha estado demasiado ausente.

Sirius caminhava à frente, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças enquanto assobiava a música da moda. Remus vinha alguns passos mais atrás, a lua cheia aproximava-se e nesses dias ele apresentava-se extremamente fatigado e fraco. Aquela hora da noite não havia ninguém nos jardins de Hogwarts, ou pelo menos se houvesse seria James com o seu manto. A última luz dos dormitórios de Gryffindor acabava de se extinguir, o que anunciava que todos os alunos já estariam na cama. Todos, menos Sirius e Remus. O desaparecimento da luz era como um alarme para os Marotos, normalmente eles escapavam dos dormitórios quando todas as luzes já estivessem apagadas. Era como um choque eléctrico, onde houvesse escuridão havia algum Maroto. E essa mesma luz do dormitório a extinguir-se fez Sirius fincar os pés no chão, parando e olhando para trás maliciosamente.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade? Beber umas cervejas amanteigadas. -sugeriu, amparando pelos ombros um Remus exausto.- Bem precisas.

O outro lançou-lhe um olhar que o moreno interpretou como sendo um não-me-metas-em-mais-confusões, e aquiesceu. Tinha o estranho encanto de fazer uma expressão culpada tão bem como um cão, aquelas expressões que por mais que tenham feito asneira nunca os conseguiríamos culpar. Sirius escapulia-se a muitas das situações dessa maneira, mas com os Marotos já não conseguia.

- Que sugeres, então? -indagou, dirigindo-se a Remus com uma esperança de que este acedesse em não voltar já para os dormitórios.

- Eu gostava de ir ver as estrelas, o céu hoje está perfeito para uma análise das constelações. Podia fazer um trabalho extra para Astronomia.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Aluno-preferido-do-professor. -deu de ombros e rodou os calcanhares para a direita, de modo a encaminhar-se pela erva. Voltou a sua cabeça em direcção a Remus que, apesar de ter sugerido aquela opção, ainda não demonstrara qualquer tipo de espontaneidade.- Então, vens ou ficas pelo caminho?

O lobisomem esforçou-se por esboçar um sorriso cansado, adiantando-se depois a Sirius. Estava realmente cansado e, diria-se de passagem, a situação de estar sozinho com o moreno não era muito sedutora. Ou melhor, era, mas num outro sentido que Remus evitava pensar. Enquanto isso, Sirius continuava a assobiar descontraidamente, como se de facto não houvesse problema algum em estar ali naquele horário. Ele era sempre assim, demasiado negligente. Nunca via os problemas ao seu redor e, quando finalmente se apercebia deles, descobria que já era tarde demais para ser ele a resolvê-los sozinho, embora isso fosse doloroso de admitir.

Olharam-se em simultâneo, perante o silêncio inquebrável que se instalara. Remus fora o primeiro a desviar o olhar, entretendo-se com uma estrela cadente que acabara de passar. Entreabriu os lábios, como se a estivesse a procurar ainda pela abóbada celeste.

- Uma estrela cadente...

- Hum? -Sirius mirou repentinamente o céu em busca de alguma luz andante, sem ter sucesso.

- Acabou de passar uma no céu. -Lupin olhou à volta, achando aquela espécie de clareira o ponto ideal para a observação do céu. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, amparando a queda com as mãos. De seguida voltou-se de barriga para cima, sacundindo a terra das mãos enquanto deitava lentamente a cabeça na erva.

- Certo... -o moreno deitou-se ao seu lado instintivamente, de uma maneira pouco ortodoxa. Retirou as madeixas do seu cabelo negro da frente dos olhos antes de prosseguir.- Pediste o teu desejo?

Lupin acenou com a cabeça, enquanto apoiava as suas mãos na barriga.

- E qual seria esse teu desejo?

- Ora, Sirius! Se eu te dissesse ele já não se realizava. -explicou o loiro, voltando a sua cabeça para o lado para fitar Black com um sorriso. De qualquer maneira, mesmo se tivesse de contar o seu desejo a alguém, Sirius ficaria no fim da sua lista.

- Vamos, Moony! -Sirius fez beicinho, numa expressão divertidamente suplicante.- Eu sou o teu melhor amigo.

- Lamento, Sr. Black, mas eu quero mesmo que o meu desejo se concretize. -terminou ele, olhando de novo para as estrelas. Nunca se recordara de uma noite tão encantadora como aquela.

Sirius ornamentou uma expressão estranhamente dura sem, no entanto, a aliviar com um sorriso incógnito nos lábios. Fazia exactamente um ano que deixara Grimmauld Place 12 para sempre, sendo o seu nome retirado imediatamente da árvore da família. Não poderia dizer que estava triste com a ocorrência, mas também não poderia dizer que estava feliz, já que ser odiado por toda a família era algo demasiado duro até mesmo para ele.

- Obrigado por relembrares o facto de eu pertencer à família Black. -ironizou ele, sem ter qualquer objectivo de criticar Lupin.- Ou melhor, o facto de não pertencer moralmente mas de pertencer pelo sangue.

- Desculpa, não era essa a minha intenção. -desculpou-se o loiro, tranquilizando-se mais quando, ao olhar para Sirius, se apercebeu de que estava tudo bem.- Vais passar outra vez estas férias em casa do James?

Embora lhe custasse admitir, sentia alguns ciúmes de Potter. Não era pelo facto de ter medo que James o roubasse e ficasse com Sirius para ele (o que, diga-se de passagem, seria uma hipótese muito remota, já que o seeker passava as vinte e quatro horas do dia a pensar na sua perfeita e adorável namorada), era mais pelo facto de ele poder ver Black todos os dias.

- Não creio. Vou pedir ajuda ao meu tio ou assim, talvez ele me possa arranjar uma casa para eu ficar provisoriamente. -suspirou, estreitando os olhos ao avistar a estrela polar.- Coitado do veado. Cervo. Já tem de ver a minha cara todos os dias durante as aulas, acho que precisa de uma pausa durante o Verão.

- Podes ficar na minha casa, pelo menos por algum tempo. -podia jurar que o moreno estremeceu perante a sugestão, mas talvez fosse apenas a sua exaustão que o iludia.

- C-claro que não! -cortou imediatamente Sirius e, apercebendo-se da aspereza da sua resposta, rapidamente a emendou.- Já tenho dezassete anos, Remus. Preciso de me tornar de alguma forma independente. Eu aceitaria de bom grado a tua proposta mas... -sorriu maliciosamente perante o duplo sentido do que acabara de proferir.- ...penso que prefiro ser eu, sozinho, a arranjar-me. Pretendo trabalhar no Caldeirão Escoante por algum tempo até conseguir organizar a minha vida decentemente.

- Não vais prosseguir estudos? -indagou Lupin, particularmente alarmado.

- Talvez mais tarde... -colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, olhando pensativamente para o céu.- Afinal, ser um Black não é assim tão cómodo como todos pensavam. Principalmente um Black expulso e falido.

Ao fitá-lo naquela posição, Remus sorriu para si mesmo sem se aperceber disso, absorvido pela beleza helénica do amigo.

- Pelo menos têm bonitos nomes de estrelas. -confessou, voltando o seu olhar para a abóbada ainda com aquele sorriso demente a bailar-lhe sobre os lábios.- Uau, a estrela polar está realmente brilhante.

Sirius assentiu com um som, passeando os olhos cinzas pelo resto do céu.

- E sabes porque isso acontece?

Lupin permaneceu em estado de transe por alguns segundos, voltando depois ao mundo real com um piscar repentino de olhos.

- O quê? A estrela estar brilhante?

- Não, Moony. O facto de toda a família ter nomes de estrelas. -olhou de soslaio para o lado, verificando se o loiro estava atento.- A minha mãe costumava dizer que a família Black ia existir quase eternamente, assim como as estrelas. E dessa forma todos éramos imortalizados, aliás, os meus avós e bisavós e por aí fora estão todos lá em cima, a olhar por mim. Espero eu.

Provavelmente estão a rogar-me pragas por ter envergonhado toda a família. -riu-se abertamente, parando o olhar sobre uma estrela que lhe chamou particularmente à atenção.

- Isso é um ponto de vista interessante... -disse o loiro, sorrindo de modo a acompanhar a gargalhada de Sirius.

- Remus, eu pergunto-me, será que vou ser imortalizado por aquela estrela? -disse, apontando para uma estrela não tão brilhante como a polar, mas de igual modo bela.

- Sirius Black será sempre imortalizado, não como sendo um Black, mas por se rebelar contra eles. -respondeu Lupin, exibindo um sorriso torcido e lânguido.

- É... As estrelas não são mais importantes aqui.

Remus voltou a sua cabeça para o lado, olhando-o timidamente enquanto corava e concentrava o seu olhar num ponto qualquer do uniforme do moreno.

- Conheço uma estrela que o é.

Poderia-se dizer que aquela havia sido a gota de água para Sirius. Sem sequer pensar nas consequências, rolou para cima do lobisomem e encurralou-o com o seu corpo forte e largo. Os seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e exibiam um brilho lânguido, enquanto que nos seus lábios beirava um sorriso nervoso. Encostou as duas testas e, sem mais demoras, uniu os dois lábios num ímpeto quase violento, enquanto enrolava o corpo franzino de Remus num abraço possessivo. A princípio, o outro estranhou aquela acção repentina, retesando o corpo de dúvidas e receios. No entanto, quando se lembrou do desejo que pedira à estrela cadente, relaxou e respondeu à ânsia do moreno com o mesmo entusiasmo. Os cabelos eram puxados, os lábios eram cortados pelos caninos de ambos e depois lambidos pela sua lingua quente, os seus peitos debaixo do uniforme eram arranhados até gemerem de dor, desculpando-se depois com um beijo mais terno e não tão faminto.

- O que nos aconteceu, Sirius? -sussurrou Remus, beijando-lhe o canto do lábio.

O moreno não resistiu à caricia e acariciou os lábios dele com a língua antes de responder, ofegante.

- Não sei, mas não o quero parar.

Pegou no corpo de Lupin e rolou para o lado, sujando os uniformes de terra, mas isso era pouco importante. Praticamente rasgou a camisa do loiro ao tentar tirá-la, no entanto foi impedido por ele, que o olhava com uma mistura de receio e de ansiedade.

- Não creio que esta seja a altura propícia. -disse, sorrindo perante a expressão exasperada de Sirius. O moreno abraçou-o de tal modo que o outro se sentiu esmagado.

- Eu quero-te. -murmurou ele contra a orelha demasiado pequena do lobisomem.- Porque não agora?

Lupin enrolou uma madeixa do cabelo comprido de Sirius entre os seus dedos, fitando-o olhos nos olhos a uma mera distância de milímetros.

- Temos toda a eternidade lá em cima, tu e eu. A estrela e a lua. -deslizou a mão do cabelo até à face do moreno, acariciando-lhe os maxilares.- Não consegues esperar por mim?

O outro pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-a de olhos fechados, enrolando-lhe depois os dedos entre os seus. De facto, aquela noite estava realmente bonita, principalmente agora.

- Sempre, para sempre. -respondeu, colocando a mão disponível no lugar do coração.- Palavra de Black.

E, dito isso, avançou de novo com a mesma impetuosidade sobre os seus lábios, selando ali a promessa. Não havia mais famílias, amigos, conhecidos ou qualquer outra coisa material. Só eles e a eternidade.


End file.
